


A walk on the beach

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second Glee Secret Santa fic :D I got Kurtbastian on the beach. I hope it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk on the beach

"C'mon, Kurt, please?"  
"Seb, I said no."   
"But long walks on the beach are romantic, aren't they? Or do you not like them?"  
"Beaches are filled with sand and seawater, Seb. I don't want sand getting into my boots."  
"Then don't wear them. Please, Kurt? The sunset is gorgeous. Like you."  
Kurt looked at his boyfriend, who was wearing his most pathetic kicked-puppy expression. "Seb, put that face away, it's not fair," Kurt said with a smile. Sebastian didn't listen, keeping the expression on his face.   
"Fine," Kurt said with a sigh.   
Sebastian's face morphed into a grin. "Thank you, Kurt," he said, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "C'mon, let's go!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the chair.   
Kurt attempted to pause for a moment to get on his shoes, but Sebastian dragged him past. "No shoes, remember?" he said.  
"But what if I step on something sharp?" asked Kurt.  
"Then I'll carry you home and tend to your poor, wounded feet," replied Sebastian. "Kurt, just...stop worrying and enjoy this, okay?"  
Kurt smiled. "Okay," he said.   
Sebastian extended his hand, which Kurt grabbed onto and used to hoist himself out of his seat. Hands clasped, Kurt and Sebastian wandered idly down to the beach.   
Kurt had to admit that there was something nice about walking on the beach at sunset. There were no shrieking kids getting under their feet, no burning sun that was sure to ruin his perfect complexion, just rose-tinted waves crashing gently on a shore dotted with campfires. Kurt knew he would have to clean his feet well tonight, but for now, the wet sand felt pleasant beneath his feet.   
After they had been walking for a while, the sun almost gone, Kurt heard someone singing and playing a guitar. The singer had a nice tenor voice, and Kurt found himself unconsciously humming along to the song. He caught himself and looked at Sebastian, who had an amused grin on his face. "Want to join them?" he asked.   
"If you don't mind," replied Kurt. "Besides, now would be a perfect opportunity to show of your supposed guitar skills."  
Sebastian pulled a mock-offended expression, which turned back into a smile after a few seconds. They walked closer to the source of the music, which was a campfire with several people sitting around it.  
When they got close to the fire, Sebastian asked, "Hey, do you mind if we join?"   
A woman replied, "Of course not. Nate, Lea, would you scoot over?"  
A couple- Nate and Lea presumably- scooted over on the blanket they were sitting on, creating barely enough room for the two of them. Kurt sat down, and pulled Sebastian down onto his lap.   
The man holding the guitar stared at them, then shook his head. "Anyone else know a song?"  
"I do," said Sebastian. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the guitar.  
"Sure, here you go," said the man, handing Sebastian the guitar.   
Sebastian took the guitar and strummed a few chords. "Um...you may not have heard of this song, but it's called City Hall, by Vienna Teng," he said, and started singing.  
"Me and my baby on a February holiday,  
Cause we got the news,  
Yeah we got the news.  
500 miles and we're gonna make it all the way,  
Got nothing to lose,  
Got nothing to lose.  
10 years waiting but it's better late,  
than the never we've been told before,  
I can't wait one minute more,  
Oh, me and my baby driving down,  
To a hilly seaside town in the rainfall,  
Oh, me and my baby stand in line,  
You've never seen a sight so fine,  
as the love that's gonna shine,  
at city hall.  
Me and my baby been through a lot of good and bad,  
learned to kiss the sky,  
Made our mama's cry.  
I've seen a lot friends after giving it all they had,  
lay down and die,  
lay down and die.  
10 years into it, here's our window  
At the Vegas drive through chapel  
It ain't too much for 'em all to handle  
Oh, me and my baby driving down to a hilly seaside town in the rainfall  
Oh, me and my baby stand in line, you've never seen a sight so fine  
As the love that's gonna shine at city hall  
Outside, they're handing out donuts and pizza pies  
For the folks in pairs, in the folding chairs  
My baby's looking so damned pretty with those anxious eyes  
Rain-speckled hair and my ring to wear  
10 years waiting for this moment of fate   
When we say the words and sign our names  
If they take it away again someday  
This beautiful thing won't change  
Oh, me and my baby driving down to a hilly seaside town in the rainfall  
Oh, me and my baby stand in line, you've never seen a sight so fine  
As the love that's gonna shine  
Oh, me and my baby driving down to a hilly seaside town in the rainfall  
Oh, me and my baby stand in line, you've never seen a sight so fine  
As the love that's gonna shine at city hall."  
There was moment of silence before the people around the fire started clapping. Sebastian blushed and grinned, and turned to look at Kurt. "I love you, you know that?" murmured Kurt. "I really do."  
Sebastian answered Kurt with a quick kiss. He turned back around and held out the guitar to its owner. "Thanks for letting me use this," he said.  
"No problem," said the man.   
Kurt looked up at the sky, which was now dark and speckled with stars. He took out his cell phone and checked the time, and was shocked to realize that it was now almost 11. "Seb, we should go back," he whispered. "We have to get up at 5, remember?"  
"What time is it now?" asked Sebastian.  
"Almost 11," replied Kurt.   
"Oh," said Sebastian. "Yeah, I guess we should go then." He got up, followed by Kurt. "Thank you guys for letting us join you," he said to the other people, "but we unfortunately have to go now."  
"It was a pleasure," said the woman who spoke earlier. Kurt and Sebastian said goodbye simultaneously, then walked off.


End file.
